Worst can Happen
by bluepunkdpagan
Summary: Dunmbledore in Jail,sirius may be alive Hermione and Harry together Ron jealous of fred and george read and review pleas my first story ever
1. The summer

This is the story between the summer of the 5th and 6th year of hogwarts. None of this is meant to offend anybody or take away the credit for the author of the Harry Potter series. Everything is made up from my mind to post on Fanfiction and please review to tell me how i did even if it is bad. A new chapter should be up soon so you wont have to wait in suspense much longer!~

************************************************************************************

Harry gave a heavy sigh and collapsed into bed for what he hoped would be a good nights rest. Mrs. Weasly stirred him up a potion for dreamless sleep. He really needed it lately because of the nightmares he had been having; now not only was he having continuous dreams of Cedric but now he was having ones of Sirius on the night with the death eaters. He just didn't think his luck could have gotten any worse but then when he got home he hardly got any food because of Dudley's new diet. Besides Harry could no longer go down to dinner because of the fuss he made when he got home about muggles and such. Aunt Petunia was furious she thought that the whole place could hear his yelling. So they gave him left over's (which wasn't much between Dudley and his Uncle). But he didn't mind almost every night he got some food from the Weaslys dinner. Tonight it was ham and some biscuits. He also got some odd looking muffins from Ginny that when he dropped one on his toe it felt like it broke so he pushed them through the crack for Dudley to have. Then Hermoine baked him a delicious cake for him and he just couldn't wait to see her.

Harry and Hermoine have been recently seeing each other and the other day Hermoine sent him a letter signed _Love Hermoine. _Harry had gotten so excited that he jumped up and almost hit his head on the ceiling. He had to give it to Ron, he is the nicest friend. He had gotten him and Hermoine together and now he puts up with him talking Hermoine all the time. He couldn't wait until he got to go back to the burrow and see everybody again. Before he new it Harry had drifted asleep.

Suddenly Harry was awaken by flapping feathers by his head. Go away Hedwig I'm trying to sleep, but the flapping would not go away. Harry opened his eyes thinking it was Hermoine or Ron owling him. But it wasn't, it was the _Daily Prophet. _Irritated, Harry got up and paid the owl for the paper then he sat down and scanned the front page. Harry had to get his glasses on to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He was right, on the front page in big bold letters read **Albus Dumbledore Arrested. **Arrested shrieked Harry, Dumbledore was the nicest wizard he had ever known. Harry quickly wrote two letters one for Hermoine and one for Ron. He gave them to Hedwig and told he to hurry it was really important. After that Harry sat there thinking and waiting for his replies.

Finally Harry got one reply; it was from Hermoine. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I know I just found out. Ron owled me and said that Lupin is coming to get you as soon as possible and take you back to the order of the Pheonix head quarters don't worry Harry i will meet you there._

_Love Hermoine_

Harry couldn't wait it was taking to long. He really wished Sirius was there, he would know what to do. And why would Dumbledore get arrested it just wasn't logical. If Dumbledore did get arrested it would have to be for a good reason. Then a thought struck Harry, what about Hagrid. Dumbledore was like a father to Hagrid. What would Hagrid do with out him. And what about school. Would it even go on since they didn't have a headmaster. Harry cringed at the thought of not going to school. Then Harry went to action on packing. Luckily Hedwig was in her cage Harry didn't want to wait for her, he packed all of his school things, the food that everyone gave him (besides Ginnys muffins) all his clothes and the posters of the Quidditch players.

Harry couldn't wait to see everybody again and he was up for the adventure to save Dumbledore even if he was in the wrong. Then Harry sat on his bed to think and he began to cry, he just really wanted things to go right for once and he wanted Sirius to be there and tell him that every thing was ok because he wouldn't let anything happen to him ever. But all he heard was the buzzing of the heater clicking on and Dudley and Uncle Vernon snoring down the hall. 


	2. Leaving

Suddenly Harry heard a knock on his window, it was Lupin. Harry rushed to open his window and let Lupin in. Lupin suddenly swooped in and Harry had to fall to the ground in order to avoid getting hit on the head with his broom. When Harry got up and dusted himself off Lupin hugged Harry tightly. Harry thought he was going to cry but he held it in, he didn't want to start sobbing all over Lupin's robes and such. Lupin pushed Harry at arms length and gave him a warming smile.

"Hello Harry how have you been?"

Harry thought for a minute "Horrible!" he replied.

"Every thing is just horrible at first I thought my luck just couldn't possibly get any worse but let me tell you Lupin it sure did it sure did..........."

Suddenly Harry found himself blabbering on and crying uncontrollably. Lupin gave him a big hug and said, "Don't worry Harry everything will be all right I promise I won't let anything happen to you ok."

Now Harry started crying even more he just couldn't help it, that was exactly what he wanted Sirius to say to him.

"Well" Lupin started, "we had better get going Harry We don't want to be late."

Harry jumped at a large pound on his door "Stop making all the racket boy were trying to sleep." Uncle Vernon's voice boomed. Harry didn't say anything he just wanted to get out of there. Lupin grabbed Harry's trunk and tied it to his broom stick. Then he let Hedwig out of her cage and told her to go to Sirius's house. Hedwig leaped out of the window and soared into the sky. 

"So Harry you ready," Lupin whispered. 

"I guess I am as ready as can be," Harry replied. 

"Well then grab your broom, Harry, and we'll be going."Lupin answered. 

Harry grabbed his broom and mounted it. He didn't know exactly how they were going to fit out the window, but he trusted Lupin knew what to do. Lupin hopped up on the window seal and nearly fell down but Harry caught him before he could fall and wake up somebody in the house. Lupin got steady and jumped out the window, but he got stuck in the middle of the process. "Harry", Lupin said out of breath, "could you give me a push I'm kind of stuck." "Hold on a second", Harry said giggling. Harry got off his broom and started to push Lupin out of the window. "Just a little bit more and i'll be out",Lupin breathlessly said. Finally Harry got Lupin out and he started falling then he swooped up and took a big breath. "Thanks Harry i was getting a little scared there for a sec." "No problem" Harry replied. Then Harry mounted his broom and barely made it out of the window and he set off following Lupin. After a while Harry got up next to Lupin and said "Lupin where are we going to first." Lupin thought for a second and said "Well I think were going to have to go to my hut first and Harry i know that it's hurting you to have to go back to Sirius's place but there is no where safer to go than there." Harry didn't say anything. He started to wonder if Lupin would take him in to live with him; but then he changed his mind who would want to take in a boy that would only lead danger towards him. Then he just flew not thinking at all in to the night. 

******************************************************************* 

please review and tell me how i did on this chapter even if you don't like it and give me some suggestions. 


	3. Lupins Hut

Harry was still following Lupin when he started to go towards the ground. They had landed in the middle of a forest. But there was this little cottage right in front of them and Harry could just barely make out the shape of the little house because it was darker than it was when they left the Dursely's house. "Follow me Harry," Lupin said. "Where are we?" Harry whispered not knowing why. Lupin looked strangely at Harry and simply replied, "Well were at my hut Harry, and you don't have to whisper were in the middle of a forest." Harry simply squinted and said, "Well it's kind of small." 

"Only because I'm the only one that lives here Harry."

Harry thought for a moment and his chances of living with Lupin were out of the picture completely. Lupin started to walk to the door and Harry followed as he was told. When he stepped into the house it was as dark as outside but Harry felt a bit safer being inside a house then outside. He heard Lupin walking around and suddenly candles flickered on around the house and brightened it up. Then Harry asked what he thought was the stupidest questions alive, "Well I don't want to wake anybody when I am turning into well..... a werewolf." Harry fell silent at the answer he felt as if had offended him in some way. "Well then I better get my stuff so we can get out of here." Lupin said with a smile and then went straight to work on packing his robes and things. Harry stood there still and looked around the little house. For being a place where a werewolf lived he sure kept it clean Harry thought. 

In the right corner of the room was a neatly made bed with a blue blanket with white stars painted onto it. On a shelf right next to the bed was a collection of gadgets that had the weirdest structures, in the left corner of the room was a glass cabinet filled with long sticks with wooden looking balls on the top of it. Next to the cabinet was a red oak dresser, carved into it was a big moon smiling back at Harry. Then Lupin got Harry's attention and said with a laugh "Harry don't dose off on me now." Harry snapped back into attention and laughed a bit. Harry walked outside and grabbed his broom, then he watched Lupin (with just a flick of his wand) turn out the candles and shut the door. "Never really liked light switches much" Lupin oddly said.

"Yah" agreed Harry "They do waste a lot of money." 

"Well it's not really the money about it, it's just that well I'm not really good with muggle money and I don't think that I could get any all the way out here."

"Well I do have to agree with you about the distance." Harry giggled.

"Well we best be going Harry we want to get there early, we have the note from Dumbledore." 

"But how can we have a note when he's in Azkaban?"

"He gave me one that never goes away in the beginning of the year, just in case I suppose."

"Well Luckily he did." Harry replied.

Lupin mounted his broom and Harry did the same. Lupin looked over at Harry; "Ready.",

"Well as ready as I can be I suppose." 

"Ok then follow me it shouldn't be to long now."

Harry lifted off the ground after Lupin and wasn't as worried but he wondered if he was going to be able to help get Dumbledore back. He almost felt like he owed it to Dumbledore to save him because of how much he had done for Harry over the years. Stuck behind him when Voldemort came back, helped him find a home after his parents died (even though it wasn't that great) stood up for Harry when Sirius came to see him, He made sure that Harry was able to come to Hogwarts and he even made people watch out for him so he wouldn't get hurt, even if it did make him feel like a baby. "WATCH OUT!" Harry heard Lupin say. Harry looked and he had almost crashed into a tree.

"THANKS." Harry yelled back. "Better pay attention." Lupin yelled back with a little chuckle.

************************************************************************

There you have it the third Chapter review and tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter and tell me if I have been doing good or not. ~~Thanks~~For~~Reading~~ 


	4. The Black House

    

It was dark by the time Harry and Lupin got to Grimmauld place. When Harry seen where they were a pit formed in his stomach. Harry didn't know how to feel; then something struck him what about the hippogriff. 

"Lupin." Harry said quietly

"Yah" Lupin replied taking out the light taker outer.

"Who is taking care of Buckbeak?" Harry said with a little worry in his voice.

"Well" Lupin thought. "After the accident Dumbledore had Hagrid come and feed him."

Harry gave a little sigh of relief he still didn't know how to feel about the whole situation; _maybe_ he thought, being around things that Sirius touched and lived around would comfort him.

"Ok" Lupin said after a couple seconds "the door should be appearing any second now"

Harry jumped at the sound of Lupins voice, he was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that he had followed Lupin to the middle of number 11 and number 13 Grimmauld place. Suddenly a door appeared and he heard Lupin say, "Ok ready now Harry" "yah." Harry replied without feeling his lips move. Then he felt his fet carrying him into the house. When Harry got into the house his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. "Harry!" Lupin yelled "Are you all right" 

"Just a little queasy" Harry said out of breath

"Stay there" Lupin said a little worried "I'll get you some water" Then Harry head foot steps rushing to the kitchen he heard Lupin take out a glass and put some water in it then he rushed back. Lupin set the water down on the table by the two chairs in the visiting room "Ok Harry I'm going to help you up now." Lupin said as if Harry were a child. He helped Harry sit up and then helped him drink the water out of the glass. Harry dropped the glass of water on the floor water spreading every where, he grabbed his forehead and screamed in pain. Lupin rushed and grabbed a pillow he picked Harry up and carried him into the kitchen and set him on the table. Then he took the pillow and propped his head up. Harry felt like a child being carried and being waited on. Lupin took Harry's glasses off and set them on the cold stove beside them. He took Harry's sweaty hand and then suddenly his scar stopped hurting he was sweating and his clothes were sticking him. "Harry" Lupin said, "are you ok" Harry didn't say anything; he looked into Lupins eyes and he could tell that he had been crying, and he was sweating just about as much as Harry was. Harry shook his head yes and Lupin gave a huge sigh of relief.

Lupin was panting harder than Harry was "You gave me quite the scare Harry."

Before Harry could say anything there was screaming feeling the room, Harry covered his ears while Lupin ran towards the picture of Sirius's mother. "Give me a hand Harry," Lupin yelled over the screaming of the portrait. Harry dashed up the stairs skipping every other step and pulled on the curtain with Lupin. Finally they got it shut and the screaming descended. Harry and Lupin were still panting violently and they both collapsed on the floor out of breath. "What was hurting your scar, do you think?" Lupin asked after he had settled down and wasn't panting as much. "I don't know!" Harry replied. Harry did tell the truth but he didn't tell Lupin every thing; this was the worst his scar had hurt, EVER. Harry thought that it could have been a good sign, maybe Voldemort had weakened and he wasn't strong enough to rise again. But, Harry quickly thought maybe it was a bad sign maybe Voldemort was very happy; maybe, Harry shuddered, just maybe Voldemort had found out about Dumbledore and he was going after Harry. 

"Lupin?" Harry asked "What is it?" Lupin replied startled to hear Harry speak. "Well, "Harry started, "now that Dumbledore is in Azkaban, will Voldemort try to come after me again?"

Lupin gave a little sigh, "Yes, you see Harry that is why I was actually we were, the order and all, in such a rush to get you. As soon as Voldemort found out he would hunt you down and use you for whatever it was he is planning to do with you." "That's what I thought." 

Before Harry could ask anymore questions there was a knock on the door; Lupin rushed to answer it. When he opened it in walked Ron, Ginny, (surprisingly) Fred and George, Mrs. Weasley a Mr. Weasley. When Mrs. Weasley saw Harry she smiled and started to cry; she ran over and gave Harry an oxygen taking hug and started to talk but all it sounded like was mumbling be cause of how hard she was crying. When Harry peaked over her shoulder she saw that Ron was rolling his eyes. Finally Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and let him breath a bit; then she lovingly patted him on the head and walked in the kitchen where you could hear her clattering pots and pans to make dinner. 

Then Mr. Weasley walked over and also gave Harry a short hug and said, " My Harry you gave us all quite teh scare, we came here as fast as we could to see you!" All Harry could do was smile then Mr. Weasley handed him a chocolate frog and walked into the kitchen where Lupin quickly followed. As soon as they could hear Lupin and Mr. Weasley talking Fred and George told Harry all about their joke shop while Ron mentioned some things also because him mum had let him go and visit, "I even get a family discount, but me mum doesn't really agree. But when she wasn't looking I was able to grab some of these!" Ron pulled out of his pocket what looked like a tissue. Harry opened his mouth to speak but before he could actually say anything Ron said, " I know it just looks like an ordinary tissue but, what it actually does is you set it on the floor and when somebody steps on it they get transported to another part of the building their in. I got mum real good with it the other day but she almost got me when I was picking it up!" Then Ron set one of the tissue's down and pretended like he was just walking by then suddenly he vanished. A couple seconds later there was a scream from the attic and then running footstep descending down the stairs. "Bloody hell, there are huge spiders up there!" "Is that all." Fred and George laughed. 

"Did you hear from Hermoine at all." Harry asked later over dinner. 

"Yah" Ron said dropping huge amounts of food back on his plate out of his mouth. Then Ron swallowed a huge amount and said. " We have to go pick her up tomorrow. 

" From her house?" "Yah, she gave directions and everything so were going to go and get her." Ginny said through bites of food. 

For the rest of the night Ron and Harry fooled people with the tissue's Ron had got, they had quite laugh when they had fooled Fred and George the inventors of the product. When Harry laid down for bed he couldn't wait to see Hermoine. He found himself laying there and wondering what Hermoine's house looked like and what her room looked like. He already new that it would be the cleanest and most organized room in the house. 

Ron had told him that Hermoine stopped writing to Krup because she started looking at Harry more than just a friend. Funny thing was ever since that time in the forest when Hagrid was showing them his brother. When Hagrid had accidentally knocked Hermoine backwards and Harry had caught her he got this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach; and Hermoine had gave him a very satisfying look. Harry thought that he would have kissed her if it weren't for Hagrid being there. That night Harry didn't have any bad dreams he actually dreamed that he and Hermoine were married and they had a little daughter that looked just like his mother. In his dream Sirius was there and Ron was married to a fourth year from Ravenclaw. Harry and Hermoine's daughter had called Ron uncle and Sirius grandpa. Harry awoke to Ron shaking him to death, "Hurry Harry get up or were going to be late picking up Hermoine." "Ron." Harry asked "who do you like. I mean if you like Hermoine too it's ok but I was just wondering?" "Harry we don't have time we have to get dressed and we'll be lucky if we get breakfast." "I'm already dressed Ron, and I am not getting out of bed until you tell me." Harry said with a mischievous smile. Ron gave a heavy sigh and replied, " You can't laugh I mean it, but I am kind of taking a liking to Kalika Santiet." "Who is that?" Harry said. "Well she is this fourth year from Ravenclaw and she was kind of flirting with me I think, after we had our OWLS. She held my hand and she hugged me before I left Hogwarts." Ron said with his head down. Harry gave Ron a huge smirk and said, "And why didn't you tell me Ron?" "Well," Ron said, " I don't know I was kind of embarrassed about it I suppose, I just didn't think you would have wanted to know after all that had happened thats all. I'm sorry." " Oh you don't have to be sorry and I can understand where you are coming from I suppose." Harry said " Well I suppose we better get up and get down stairs if we want to at least have some toast." Ron said with a huge smile. " Has she wrote you at all this summer." Harry said while brushing his hair down with his hand. "Yah, she has actually quite a bit. Ginny got a little angry when she found out she said that I should have told her because she could have given me advice about it and everything. " Harry and Ron giggled a little bit over that and then they raced down stairs to have breakfast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ok this is my fourth chapter and I hope you like it I made it longer than my other chapters because i had gotten advice from a person that reviewed and i thought that i was great advice if you are reading this and I think you would know who you are thank you it really worked well please review and my next chapter should be up soon thanx 


End file.
